


Little Clichés

by staygaytabulous



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, You don't have to like straight fics or Joe/female to read, the first time Joe meets baby Ruby, this is literally just Joe + baby + nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe meets baby Ruby for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Clichés

I stare at her through the glass, small and innocent. Red patches cover her, little blotches everywhere.

My fingers itch to hold her to my chest and never let go, pray she never grows up.

I gently trace the opening with the pads of my fingers, "Can I...?"

"Yes, it's alright, sir." The nurse standing a few feet over, feeding one of the others a bottle, smiles at me when I look up. I smile back and let go of a shiver breath.

"She's so small," I say, "I don't want to hurt her." She's alost radiating.

The nurse chuckles low, "You won't, I promise."

I smile wide, tears pickling my eyes as I shake my head at what I said. Of course I won't hurt her, she needs my touch. She needs to know I'm here - that I'll always be here. I swallow hard and bite my lip as I put my hand through one of the circle opening. My hands are trembling when I thumb at her shoulder, feather-light and soft. She's perfect, angelic in a pink blanket.

She makes a little noise and raises her tiny fist up a few centimeters. I move to touch her, to rub her balled up hand with my index finger. She's so new to the world, hasn't yet been corrupted.

The nurse comes to stand next to me, this time carrying two little ones. One baby hiccups and he coos at the baby swaddled in purple, rocking her a few times. "She's beautiful, what did you name her?"

I shakily say, "Ruby. Little Ruby Trohman."

He grins, "Perfect."

I duck my head and smile at her. I waggle my finger on her wrist and she opens her fist, palm open at me. She catches my finger and wraps her fingers around it, just barely making a small, complete circle.

My heart beats fast in my chest as she moves her hand back down to herself, dragging me down with her.

She opens her eyes and blinks a few times, looking around aimlessly. "Hey there, baby girl." I almost laugh at myself for being so cliché, "Little Ruby, you're going to be the best baby this world's ever seen..."


End file.
